


Touching Lion

by Nora1014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora1014/pseuds/Nora1014
Summary: How to fix two broken hearts？Maybe，a game will do.一款名叫《Touching Lion》的恋爱养成游戏面世，牵扯出哈利和马尔福的过去与未来。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Touching Lion

  * Summary：How to fix two broken hearts？Maybe，a game will do.一款名叫《Touching Lion》的恋爱养成游戏面世，牵扯出哈利和马尔福的过去与未来。



清晨，一只猫头鹰飞进了德拉科.马尔福位于伦敦的公寓里，送来了一个包裹。他正坐在窗边的餐桌旁，看着自己那台魔法照相机想着心事。他在早餐的一碟闪电泡芙里挑了一块给猫头鹰后，漫不经心地拆开了包裹。里面有一个暗红色天鹅绒的盒子，上面绣着淡金色的丝线，这个配色让他皱起了眉毛。接着他有点小心地打开了礼盒，看见一个像书本大小的薄薄的卡片，铺着魔法的金箔。德拉科拿起来，抖了抖，金箔变成了一行优雅的题目：Touching Lion。他眉间的双结扭得更紧了，这时候卡片上的画面又变幻成了其他景象，德拉科尖叫一声，像触碰到什么烫手的东西一样把它给重重甩开了。

“见鬼！”德拉科大喊，那声音足以吓退摄魂怪。在这个美好的早上他猝不及防地和以前的死对头——哈利.波特在卡片的封面上相遇，而且对方还带着浅浅笑意。他觉得一阵轻微的恶心。

回过神来德拉科觉得自己有点失态，不就是死疤头嘛，还只是个会动的魔法封面，又不是真人。镇定了一会儿之后，德拉科戒备地重新拾起那个盒子。上面的哈利依旧露出真诚的笑意，一只手伸出来做邀请的手势，另一只手指着深紫色的夜空，嘴巴一开一合，仿佛在说些什么。德拉科等了几秒，照片里的天空绽放了绚丽夺目的魔法烟花，把救世主的轮廓用金笔给勾勒了出来，金色的墨汁好像也洒进了德拉科的眼里。

“想和救世主谈一场缠绵热烈的恋爱吗？运用魔法结合科技诚意开发，全身心沉浸式爱情体验游戏，即日发售！”盒子上的腰封这样写道。德拉科再看看题目：Touching Lion。这里的Touching到底是哪个意思，是“动人的”还是“触摸的进行时”，无论是哪一个都让德拉科不自在起来。Damn，还有那个糟糕的腰封，德拉科觉得自己二十岁的老脸红了一下。

所以，救世主是出来“卖”了么？德拉科面无表情地想着，随手翻弄着包裹——没有寄件人的信息。一定是潘西，他暴躁起来，只有那个塑料好朋友知道他对波特的隐秘感觉，还是一次醉酒后被她恶意套问的。现在还给他开这种玩笑真是太恶劣了，他早就不在意他了——德拉科心虚地这样想。

“潘西，这他妈到底是什么？“

德拉科直接从家里幻影移形到了“魔法暨文化产业联盟有限公司“的行政总裁办公室，手里举着那盒让他心烦意乱的游戏。他移动的瞬间冲破了好几层防御咒，惹得大厦里的魔法警铃大作，办公室外的走廊里响起了一片杂乱的脚步声。

办公室里坐着八九个西装革履的年轻人，正在围住办公桌后面的潘西，看样子是在开着小型的晨会。他们一起停下来，愕然地朝着德拉科投去注视的目光。他们中的小部分人都不明白为什么公司的最大控股人，也就是他们的隐形老板马尔福会突然这么暴躁地来兴师问罪，还是向着他们的行政总裁。而另外几个资历浅的新人则莫名其妙，他们根本不知道这家公司的老板其实是眼前这个年轻的金发青年。

“早安，德拉科，很高兴见到你。“潘西从金丝眼镜后面抬起她的眼睛，点头对他示意。她语气温和地说，“你应该走飞路，甜心。如果你不想在移动的时候被防御咒分尸的话。“

“我宁愿被分尸也不愿意看到这样东西！“德拉科把盒子晃了晃，拼命忍耐才没有把它重重摔在潘西的办公桌上面。

“帕金森女士以及……这位先生，”其中一个黑头发的下属弱弱地说，“我们需要先出去吗？”其他人也附和地点点头。

“不用！“”德拉科和潘西异口同声地说。德拉科还对说话的那个人翻了个白眼，因为他看见那头黑发就生气。潘西则对着在门口探头进来的公司护卫挥挥手，示意这里一切正常。

“你们正好一起解释一下这是什么。“德拉科阴沉地说，“我们公司的业务不是名画收购、遗迹寻宝，魔法古籍修订那些吗，为什么搞起了麻瓜那套玩意？“

“德拉科，我们早就不兴歧视那一套了，对吗？麻瓜也有很多伟大的发明，而游戏也属于文化的一部分，很重要的一部分。并且上季度的例会你也没有出席，按照老规矩，你让我全权代表你的意见，当时开发这个游戏的提案是全票通过的。“

德拉科语塞了几秒，然后又愤然说：“可是据我所知，我们公司根本没有开发游戏的经验！”

德拉科边说边走到沙发那里愤懑地坐了下来。刚才那个黑发的青年举了举手，潘西点点头让他说话。“这位先生您好，我是公司游戏部门的主管迈克尔.莫怀米，还有两位副主管艾伦.阿德汗、弗兰克.皮尔斯，”他指了指旁边坐着的两位年轻人，一个看起来像是埃及人另一个则是留着披肩的金发，他们都朝德拉科点点头，“我们都是喜爱麻瓜事物的巫师，都对游戏有极大的热忱，而我们擅长的是将魔法与科技结合。我们开发出来的游戏技术将领先麻瓜世界的技术五十年以上。所以您放心……”

德拉科瞪着滔滔不绝的迈克尔，觉得自己就要疯掉了。这就是传说中的技术狂人加书呆子吗，居然还是个巫师，旁边那两个看起来也和他差不多……德拉科按了按太阳穴，找到那根在突突跳动的血管，默念了几个让精神放松的治愈咒，深呼吸了好几下。潘西忍不住嘴角抿了抿。

“看在梅林丝袜的份上，这他妈只是个恋爱游戏！什么领先五十年，难道你还能让玩家在里面被上（get laid）吗？”

“不能，”迈克尔神秘地笑笑，“不过也差不多。”

德拉科张大了嘴巴，脸色涨成了粉红。他决定继续把矛头对准潘西，“可是这名字，这策划像什么样？《Touching Lion》，毫无廉耻！下一个策划是不是跟着《Fxcking Snake》？”

人群里一阵窃笑，潘西也微笑说，“也不是不可以考虑……”

“潘西！”

潘西叹口气，摘下眼镜，朝与会者们点点头，示意他们先解散。过了一会儿，剩下德拉科孤独地站在办公室里，胸膛起起伏伏。

“你明知道我为什么这么反感的，潘西。就没有其他人可以做主角了吗？”

“这是生意，德拉科。我们当然要考虑到利益最大化，选取最有号召力的那一批人。而且难得的是，”潘西顿了顿，看了德拉科一眼，“我们都获得了他们本人或者继承人的授权，这是让蛇院重新被社会重视的好机会。虽然我们这里实行多元文化融合，聘请了各院各界的学生，但是在外面看来，我们这里还是蛇窝。”

“听你的口气里面还有其他蠢狮子做角色？你的如意算盘还真响，”德拉科皱眉，“他居然也同意了？”

“他是最早同意的。”

“What the fxck？不行，一定有什么阴谋，我反对！”

“你可以反对，德拉科。”潘西平静地说，“按照我们管理层架构的规定，大股东反对我们董事会多数通过的决议，必须交上一份有说服力的，万字以上的报告，然后重新表决。这是当初你也同意的一个协议。”

“Shit，你什么意思？”

“我意思是你必须回家，认认真真地玩这个游戏，发现里面的漏洞，阐述它的缺点，分析它上市之后会给公司带来的坏处。做不到这个，就别想我们同意停止开发这个游戏。”

“该死的……潘西，为什么你好像变了一个人？自从……自从你参加了校庆舞会之后，是不是那个爆炸把你给弄傻了？”

“你才傻了，那个爆炸没有伤及任何人！倒是你别那么孩子气了，德拉科。一切都得按照规章制度来办，知道吗？”潘西对着他抛出了一个甜甜的微笑。德拉科打了个寒颤，上一次她这样笑的时候，几个小型公司就被她收购了。

“你还是向着我的吧，小潘？”德拉科迟疑着说，“我们从小一块长大的，你记得的吧？”

“你竟敢怀疑我！”潘西气愤地说，“要是我不向着你，让萨拉查把我的头发都变成毒蛇！”

德拉科闭嘴了，他知道潘西有多自恋自己的头发。虽然他不喜欢被她用头发相提并论……

“德拉科，我可是这世上最爱你的人……”潘西缓缓地说，德拉科对她挑起眉毛，潘西也挑起眉毛，“之一。”她笑一笑最后总结道。德拉科没好气地撇撇嘴巴，懒得去想她在玩什么文字游戏。

“好吧，我走了，我一定要找出里面的漏洞！还有，这世上根本就没人爱我。”没等话说完，他又幻影移形离开了。

“这不是真的……Fxck，德拉科，走飞路！”潘西生气地尖叫，不过德拉科已经听不到了。

——TBC——

**Author's Note:**

> 文中提到的三位游戏开发者用了暴雪创始人的名字（喂）
> 
> 这篇已经想了很久了，基本跟我第一篇哈德文同时候想的。一直没有苟出来是因为这个人根本不会玩游戏。不过既然写本格推理的也不一定需要砂仁，所以我还是硬着头皮发出来，看能不能苟出来。而且从我想到Touching Lion这个题目开始，我就喜欢得不行，我还是不能放弃。 


End file.
